The Jack Movie
The Jack Movie is a big movie celebrating Jack's birthday (June 9th) with a giant crossover which includes Batman, Meowster, Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, Diagon, Jadan, Zod, a big corporation (OmniCorp), Kobir, Eon, Morgan Freeman, Stan Lee, and Moon Moon. SUPPORTING CHARACTERS Daryl Dixon Lauren Genare, Paradox, Plot A young boy, named Jack, wakes up and is excited for his birthday. However,a unsettling twist of fate has Jack sent into the Multiverse where he meets the Council of the Multiverse which includes Chuck Norris, Moon, and Bruce lee. They send Jack through different Multiverse to retrieve relics and create what the call, the Matrix. After finding the relics, Diagon rips the fabric of time and attacks Jack. Big badass fight between Chuck Norris and Diagon until Chuck Norris wins. Diagon awakes back in his universe with no memory. Jack then goes to Earth 251 where he is almost killed by CHAOS agents until Lauren Genare saves him. He thanks her but she is swept away by another Multiverse threat, Jadan. Moon Moon arrives and freezes time, sending Jadan, Zod, and Diagon to a zombie-bounded Earth. Jack is also exiled there, for he displeased Moon Moon. Meanwhile, the all mighty Meowster awakes from his slumnber and summons the council to him. He tells them about a prophecy and how Jack is in deep trouble. He then freezes all of them and leaves, laughing evilly. Bruce Lee manages to escape however but Meowster is searching for Jack. Meanwhile, Jack is with Daryl Dixon, whopping zombie ass. They continue this until Zod appears. Jack learns to use Daryl's crossbow and shoot's Zod in the leg. Bruce Lee saves Jack by sending him to DC Universe, where he is confronted by Batman. Batman tries to interrogate him but Jack manages to get away. Batman thinks he is evil and so goes after him. At OmniCorp, a big CEO named Lord Jackison iniates a new order, sending bounty hunter Kobir to do the deed of killing Jack. Moon Moon learns of this and attempts to kill Kobir, to prevent this. However, Kobis escapes. During all of this, Paradox is forced to get involved and goes through the Multiverse, restoring Earth 251 until Morgan Freeman and Stan Lee arrive when Paradox is almost devoured by zombies in that world. They fix that world and return to the Batman world except Batman managed to escape, going after Jack. Paradox is held back by Eon and sacrifices himself to stop Eon. Morgan and Stan continue to the city of Meowster, where they learned he was reborn into a younger, newer body. After finding the Council, they join them to find Jack before it is to late. Batman tackles Jack and begins pummeling in his face. Jack knees Batman in the soft spot and turns, running away as blood drips down his face. Morgan Freeman hovers down, glossed by a light. He scoops Jack up and begins flying upward until Jadan's warship crashes into him. Morgan is knocked unconscious and falls into the ocean. Stan dives into the ocean to save him after appearing out of a portal. Jack is captured inside. Jadan smiles before barking at him. Zod arrives and chops off Jadan's head, saying he wants the glory of killing Jack. Jack, barely conscious, watches as Zod closes in. However the ship crashes because no one was piloting it. It crashes into the ocean and Zod drowns. However, Jack is stuck. He almost drowns until Stan and Morgan find him and they resurface. The three find land and Jack finds a unicorn, which he names Fluffy. Morgan and Stan are called to the council. Jack rides Fluffy to a burning town. Kobir was destroying it. Jack finds a sword and throws it, chopping off Kobir's head. Jack gains armor and gets his sword, knowing how powerful he can be. Lord Jackison learns of Jack's escape and teleports him to OmniCorp. Jack and Fluffy take down his ninja soldiers with the help of the council (all six members). Jack fights Jackison one on one. After knocking off his helmet, Jack learns Jackison is a future alternate universe version of him, corrupted for the power he possess. Angry, Jack stabs Jackison in the chest and walks away. Fluffy broke her leg and is limping. She whines, falling on her back. To ease her pain, Jack comforts her, strokes her then snaps her neck, walking away. The Council becomes worried of him, watching his descent into Lord Jackison. Suddenly, OmniCorp explodes and Jack is knocked unconscious. He awakes under a pile of debris and finds himself being dragged by Batman. Batman tells him that he knows he isn't a villain and that Meowster caused this timeline to explode. Jack asks which timeline they are in and Batman shrugs. He tells him the council went missing. Jack sighs and they make camp by a larger pile of debris. Batman groans, revealing lethal wounds on his stomach. Jack seems worried as Batman falls to the ground, sputtering for breathe. He tells Jack to be careful. Batman then dies. Jack begins contemplating suicide with his sword. Closing his eyes, he hears screams and a sees a man looking down at him. Jack asks who he is and the man smiles, "I'm known around here as Ben 10,000." End Credits Post-Credit Scene Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, Moon Moon, Stan Lee, and Morgan Freeman report to League, a group of leaders, also known as the superiors to the Council of the Multiverse. This includes: #Terry Crews #Han Solo #Chewbacca #Abraham Lincoln #Walter White #Tobuscus #Ron Swanson #Master Cheif SECOND post credit-scene. A group of large monsters are being mind-controlled by Meowster and are searching for Jack. #Godzilla #King Kong #Megatron #T-Rex #Krakken #Colossal Titan